


Predator

by DJKitsune



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Serial Killer Lucas, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJKitsune/pseuds/DJKitsune
Summary: After a business trip gone wrong, Ethan Winters finds himself fighting to escape a serial killer's lair.





	Predator

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been bouncing around in my head for awhile now but I didn't want to get too distracted with writing two different fics. The ending for Baggage Claim is still my main priority right now but I really wanted to get this one started so I wouldn't forget about it. This will be quite a bit darker than the other story, so do tread with caution as themes such as drugging, rape, gore and murder will be popping up a lot.
> 
> This fic has no connection to the Baggage Claim universe.

He'd been watching the young man since he'd seen him enter the bar roughly an hour ago, and he soon realized that he just couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He was clearly a professional, what with his crisp white button-down shirt and black tie that was now loosened around his neck. He'd undone a couple of the buttons at his throat as he finished his third scotch on the rocks, and he was now starting on his fourth. Lucas could tell by the glassy look in his innocent, dark brown eyes that he was already impaired. His cheeks had a subtle blushing spread across them and he would occasionally sway just a bit in his seat at the bar.   
  
The other man smirked. He'd been observing this kid closely from his seat across the room the whole night and had decided to make his move to occupy the seat next to him.   
  
Quickly weaving his way through the crowd he zeroed in on his target until he'd stealthily crept up into the bar stool to his left, his eyes never leaving the drunken man's oblivious face.   
  
Seeing him up close only deepened his interest. The pretty little businessman next to him seemed to possess impossibly smooth skin. His hair was a dark golden-blonde, brushed to the side in a boyish way. He had soft, full lips and an adorable snub nose that he instinctively wanted to kiss. Despite his youthful face though, his body was all man. Lucas could see as his eyes hungrily roved up and down his torso that he was built like a stallion beneath that transparent white office shirt. He wore a tank top underneath that was sure to be hiding some impressive abdominal muscles.  
  
It was decided then and there that he would be next.  
  
He glanced toward the bartender before doing a quick sweep of the room to see who was where. To the golden boy's right sat a younger couple, a typical looking dude-bro and his short skirted girlfriend hanging on his arm, giggling at some crude joke he'd just told. A douchey middle aged man in a sport coat and slacks sat further down the bar, glaring bitterly at the drunken couple, and some random blue-collar workers too engrossed in their beers to care about what was going on around them were busy gossiping about their coworkers.  
  
Darting his eyes out to the surrounding floor he noticed a large group of people sitting and standing around the two pool tables closest to the bar, and the back tables were packed with older couples watching a football game on the many flat-screen TVs that hung from the walls.  
  
Bringing his predatory gaze back to his intended target he turned his head to sip at his beer, still closely watching the young man out of the corner of his eye.   
  
Ethan could feel the effects of the alcohol pretty heavily at this point and he cursed inwardly at himself for being so stupid. He still had to drive back to his hotel, and he was expected to be back in Dallas by tomorrow night. He'd been sent out to Louisiana by his boss to help a client company with setting up a new injection molding machine with an automated robot arm. He was the head of their engineering department, and as such he was often expected to go on these types of business trips, but they wore him out nonetheless. He'd worked long hours with the engineers and maintenance crew for the last three days trying to get everything up and running according to specs, so coming to the bar to unwind on his last night in town seemed like a good idea at the time.  
  
At this point he found himself wishing he'd just gone straight to the hotel.  
  
He could feel eyes on him. There had been someone sitting alone next to him for some time now, a tall, lanky-looking man, but he'd been turned in his seat facing Ethan for the last few minutes now. He ventured to turn his head to look at him and blinked in surprise at the pair of icy blue eyes staring intensely right back at him.  
  
They sat locked in a silent stare down for a few seconds before Ethan turned his head away, his stomach churning uncomfortably. There was something very unsettling about the other man. His skin was disturbingly pale. He had a gaunt face and a receding hairline, but most frightening of all were those impossibly clear blue eyes that pierced him in place like a predator stalking a rabbit.  
  
"How ya doin'?"  
  
Ethan turned his head back toward the man who was now smirking at him. He had a thick Cajun accent.  
  
Clearing his throat, he ventured a response. "Good... You?"  
  
The lanky man merely shrugged, still giving him that cocky smirk. "Better'n good I'd say," he licked his lips, "You ain't from around here, are ya?"  
  
"Texas."  
  
The other man smiled fully now and raised his eyebrows at him.  
  
"Been awhile since I seen a cowboy down here in the swamps," he took a swig from his beer, "What brings ya out?"  
  
"Business."  
  
Lucas snorted indignantly. "Ain't one for conversation, are ya?"  
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ethan gave a weak apology before taking another drink. He was still pretty wound up from all the work he'd been doing in the last few months.  
  
Quickly scanning the room, Lucas stealthily tossed his keys under Ethan's bar stool.  
  
"Aw shit, sorry man. Could you grab those for me?"  
  
It took awhile for the other man to focus on what had happened and where the keys had been dropped, but he eventually turned and hopped down from his seat to get on his knees and search the floor beneath the bar.  
  
Lucas stared down at him for a moment before taking one more quick glance at the bartender. Seeing that he was pouring drinks for the group of factory workers at the other end of the bar, he pulled out a pill case from his hoodie pocket and flipped it open, sneaking a tablet into Ethan's drink before he was able to find the keys and stand back up.  
  
Lucas sat back on his stool just as the other man handed him his keys and slid the case back into his pocket without detection. He was a seasoned professional at this particular act. Now he just needed to keep his golden boy talking long enough for him to finish his drugged scotch.  
  
"Thanks, man," he said with a smile, "I ain't gonna get far without these."  
  
Ethan had crawled back into his seat and took another sip from his glass. He didn't even spare the other man a glance.  
  
Lucas sneered at him. Another difficult little shit. Apparently it would be up to him to keep the conversation moving.  
  
"So... What sorta work ya doin' here?"  
  
The exhausted man next to him glanced over at him curiously as though wondering at his question a moment. With a deep inhale through his nose he spoke up. "I'm just here doing some engineering work for a client."  
  
"No shit?" Lucas blinked in surprise. This had only served to interest him more. He'd truly found a rare gem in this otherwise average bar. "Damn, boy... Lookin' at you I'd think you were some sorta corporate office type." He extended his hand in introduction. "Name's Lucas by the way."  
  
"Ethan." Accepting the offered hand he shook it in earnest.  
  
Lucas grinned with delight. The young engineer's hand was warm and surprisingly soft. It tempted him to want to reach over and caress his face to feel that smooth skin against his own worn and calloused hands.  
  
Reluctantly, he allowed Ethan to pull his hand back and took a swig of beer before setting the empty bottle on the counter next to him. He had turned completely in his seat to give Ethan his full attention.  
  
"Ya know, I'm a bit of an engineer myself," he continued, smiling like a cat when Ethan took another drink, "Well, I guess I'm more of an inventor, but that's technically engineering too." He rested his cheek against his knuckles, gazing into those warm brown eyes across from him. "What sorta engineering work ya into, Ethan?"  
  
Ethan's head gave a painful throb. He shook it off and replied, "I'm a systems engineer so most of what I do is direct and design. I have enough hands on experience though, so they sometimes ask me to come out if my guys are too busy with other projects." He swayed dangerously in his seat and gripped the bar for support. Something was off...  
  
"Hey now, careful..." Lucas grabbed his shoulders to steady him. "Man, you city boys can't handle your liquor, can ya?"  
  
Ethan slouched in his seat and tried to focus on the wood grain of the bar in front of him. Everything in his field of vision was spinning slowly on its side before righting itself and spinning again. Thousands of bright, glittering stars began creeping into his vision from the corners of his eyes, disappearing momentarily every time he blinked only to filter back in. His head was swimming, a dull ache throbbing in his temples, heat flooding into his cheeks...   
  
Something was definitely not right.  
  
"You alright, man?"  
  
He looked over toward the muffled voice next to him, both close and distant. That creepy blue-eyed man was staring again, but there was something much more predatory behind those eyes now. Set into dark twin hollows, they seemed to glow a pale blue and burn into his very soul. He began to look like a monster now, like something out of an old Stephen King film.  
  
Ethan decided then and there to abandon his drink and get the hell out of that bar. That man—Lucas—had done something to him.  
  
Attempting to scramble out of his seat without falling over backward was a chore, but Ethan managed well enough.   
  
Had he left a tip?   
  
It didn't matter. Not with that near skeletal man following him with those terrifying, unearthly blue eyes. He weaved his way through the crowd, pressing his hands against shoulders and backs, mumbling hurried apologies as he moved closer to the door.  
  
He had a flashback to those common childhood nightmares he often had, the ones where the monster was chasing him and he was running in slow motion toward the exit, random objects suddenly morphing into his path to slow him down further until he felt clawed hands digging into his shoulders. He would scream and wake up, safe and sound in his own bed, too afraid to move for several minutes and listening to every sound in his dark room.  
  
Only now the nightmare was real. His drink had been drugged and the frightening man who he was certain had done it was surely following him. He needed to get back to his car, lock the doors and call the police as soon as possible.  
  
Thunder rumbled overhead when he finally made it outside. It was a typical muggy southern night, crickets and frogs chirping all around him just as the rain started to fall. He staggered forward down the sidewalk, fighting the spinning scenery and flashing lights behind his aching eyes. If he could just make it two blocks down to where he'd parked his car he'd be fine.  
  
Lucas hadn't been too far behind him when he'd left. His golden boy wasn't going anywhere. Pulling his hood up he stuffed his hands into his pockets and quickly rounded the corner from the bar, hot on the tail of his prey whom he could already see staggering half a block ahead of him. He gave a wicked smirk, his eyes shadowed beneath his hood. A flash of lightning illuminated the other man, confirming his location. Increasing his speed to a brisk walk, the madman continued to close the distance between them.  
  
Almost there, he could just make out the white car in the distance. Most of the other cars had cleared out at this point. It was after 11:30 at night after all, and creeping ever closer to the witching hour. Ethan was gasping for breath by now. He'd exerted way too much energy just trying to get out of that bar, and the thought of being all alone in these unfamiliar streets in an equally unfamiliar state was making his situation that much more terrifying.   
  
Fumbling to grab his keys out of his pocket, he gave a muffled scream when a rough hand covered his mouth and a bony arm wrapped tightly around his middle, pinning his arms at his sides. Harsh stubble brushed up against his cheek and the smell of beer wafted across his face.  
  
" _Shhhh.... It's okay Ethan, just be quiet and come with me, alright?_ "  
  
That thick Cajun drawl whispered into his ear, dry lips brushing against it as Lucas practically breathed the words to him. Ethan was full on panicking now, his eyes wide with horror. Never in all his life could he ever imagine something like this happening to him. Lucas dragged him into a nearby alley and pinned him against the wall with his own body while he fumbled in his pocket for something. He screamed into the hand covering his mouth when he felt the prick in his neck, cold fluid racing through his veins and a sudden pull on his consciousness. Lucas was gently shushing him like a baby the entire time, making everything about the situation that much more disturbing.  
  
Ethan didn't have time to think further on his situation as he was swallowed up by the calming darkness washing over his mind.


End file.
